With the growth of information telecommunication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, the multimedia service can include at least one of a voice call service, a message service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
By using applications installed in the electronic device, the electronic device can provide various services to a user. For example, the application can include at least one of a music application for playing a music source the user desires, a call application for a voice call service, and a camera application for a camera service.